To teach a king
by Stuff3
Summary: The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee watched over the world now renamed Radiant Garden. The wizard Merlin is apart of this group and he sees it as the perfect place for his pupil to learn the skills he'll need to rule his own world. With all this help he may just learn to be a king.
1. Welcome to Hollow Bastion

Radiant Garden, Merlin's house

Cid jumped around the room occasionally snickering to himself. He thoroughly seemed to inspect small creaks and crevasses before grunting to himself and saying "That won't do". He then continued to go around the room and inspect with a wide grin on his face. All the while Aerith and Yuffie stood by Merlins table and watched him curiously.

Yuffie then skipped up to him as he knelt over and looked at a large pile of books. "Ciiid?!" she rang out behind him with her own arms behind her back "Whatcha doin?"

Cid chuckled and stood up patting himself off and turned to her "What am I doin?" he chuckled as he nibbled on the toothpick in his mouth "I'm looking for a space to put something?"

"Something, what kinda something?" she asked curiously

"Just a little surprise for our own **World's Most Powerful Wizard**!" he shouted out the words and waved his arms for emphasis "and let's just say when he finds the spot he's gonna get a little shock" he chuckled "Get it" he winked

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Aerith spoke up "Merlin can foretell the future. I'm sure he'd know if something is wrong in his own house" she then turned over to the table "When" she said and the small sugar jar stopped putting sugar in her tea, lifted his lid as if it were a hat and then waddled off to the center of the table. "Thank you" she said as she took the tea cup "I just have a feeling this may turn out bad Cid" she said turning her attention back to him.

"Heh" he scoffed "You worry too much. Old Merlin's got his spells alright but when it comes to stuff like this" he pointed off to the computer "He doesn't know a thing and that's why" he pulled out a small chip from his pocket and showed them "no matter how good he is at telling the future he'll never see this coming" he chuckled maliciously to himself. "Why once he walks through that door" Cid pointed off "Wait that's it!" he exclaimed

"What's it?" Yuffie asked as she took the lid off the sugar cup only for him to swat her finger with his spoon.

"The door!" Cid pointed "That's the perfect spot. Oh he is sure in for a surprise when he gets back" Cid let out another chuckle and went to the door to fiddle with it.

"I'm not sure Cid. Merlin didn't know how long he'd be away and Leon's out patrolling the town now what if it gets him instead of Merlin?" Aerith said

"And isn't he bringing someone with him?" Yuffie spoke up as she held the sugar cups lid in her hand high above him and played keep away from him and his spoon which was drastically out of reach. "Wouldn't that send a bad message?"

"Oh it's all in good fun" Cid said as he continued to fiddle with the doorknob "Besides if I know that loony wizard like I think I do he's gonna work his magic and be back before you know it, you'll see"

Meanwhile world's away there was a large castle surrounded by a moat. Out of the main gate a young 12 year old boy with blond hair and dressed in brown walked out. He turned around to see Merlin walk out of the gate with his cane and suitcase. The old wizard stopped and caught his breath

"Oh the absurdity of that man. Sir Edgar and Kay Bah!" he waved his arms

"Oh I'm sorry if they gave you any trouble Merlin" Arthur apologized

"Oh no need for you to apologize lad it's not your fault" Merlin then let out a small chuckle "But perhaps while were gone Madame Mim may get better and come give them a fright or perhaps I should let the dishes loose again" he then chuckled some more. Then he cleared his throat "However you and I will have many things to do in the upcoming days" Merlin reaffirmed.

"Yes, my education"

"That's just it boy" Merlin waved his finger at him "You will need your education. Only the best for the future king. I of course will teach you all you need to know and for that reason we will be going to other worlds. But as for this one" he turned back to the castle "leaving it in the incapable hands of those two, well I,I, I" he stuttered "I just can't imagine it"

"I'm sure they'll do their best" Arthur said "But what will I be doing?"

"You? You my lad will be learning of light and darkness, of books and knowledge, reading writing and all that important stuff. And even thought I discouraged the notion before you may need to learn a thing or two about fighting off the darkness"

"Oh Pinfeathers and Golly fluff" a voice called from above. An owl then perched himself on Merlin's hat "You can't even find you glasses sometimes in the morning how will you ever teach this boy how to fight"

"Oh Archimedes you old pincushion" Merlin groaned "I'll use every means possible to ensure the best for young Arthur here. And we won't be alone mind you there will be others there who will help if you ask" he said to Arthur

"Will I meet them soon?"

"Of course, in fact I'll give you a glimpse of them now" Merlin then waved his hand and a cloud of smoke appeared and in it was a glimpse of his home in Hollow Bastion "Now here there are, some of them anyway" Merlin pointed them out "That is Aerith" he pointed with his cane "there's Yuffie" he pointed again "and of course there's" he paused "Cid" he said maliciously "What in heavens is he doing to my doorknob?" Merlin asked as he looked over the man in the cloud of smoke.

"Perhaps he's changing the keys so you can't get back in" Archimedes said before letting out a laugh

"Well it appears he's trying to play a trick on me but we'll see who gets the better of whom when I get back haha" he laughed at their friendly rivalry

"Is that all of them?" Arthur asked

"What? Oh no" Merlin shook his head "There's still Leon to account for. He doesn't appear to be there now but I'm sure he'll show up at one point" Then in the cloud of smoke the door opened and Leon walked through but getting an electric shock as he held the doorknob. He then looked disgruntled towards Cid. "Haha" Merlin laughed "that'll show him" Merlin then cleared his throat "Now come along both of you we have much to do. Worlds to see and travel and even more people to meet"

"However shall we get there?" Arthur asked

"Oh don't worry about that lad. We'll get there" Merlin encouraged him. Then with a wave of his cane everything went dark for the three of them.

"Who who!? What what?!" Archimedes called out

"Merlin!" Arthur cried

"What dear boy" Merlin answered "Come on boy open your eyes". Arthur snapped his eyes open and was surprised by what he saw. "Here we are" Merlin announced to them "Hollow Bastion, recently returned to its former name Radiant Garden". Arthur and Archimedes looked around in awe of what was before them. It was a courtyard with numerous shops and beyond that was a street with stairs that went down. "Well come on now we have people waiting on us" Merlin said as he walked forward. Then they heard a rattling in the sky. They looked up to see a bright red plane fly through the sky. It went off to the horizon and then crashed off in the distance.

"What was that?!" Arthur asked shocked by what he say

"Oh that, well that was a plane. Much like the models I have only much bigger"

"And just like I said it flies like a rock" Archimedes laughed.

"Oh that was most likely the pilots fault. Launchpad always crashed his plane. Then Scrooge has to get Cid to fix them"

"Launchpad? Scrooge?" Arthur questioned

"Oh oh yes introductions" Merlin said turning back to him "Scrooge is a businessman who has come here to recreate a business. He sells sea salt ice cream and uses the money to buy gummi blocks. He intends to travel to other worlds and build a business on each one and his nephews Huey Duey and Louie are all helping him. They run some of the shops here" Merlin told putting his arm over Arthur and pointing out the shops. "They've recently opened up a fourth shop that sells jewelry which is run by Webey." Merlin then decided to get back on track "But now come lad we have to hurry. My house is just beyond the marketplace, down those stairs and to the left"

With that said they followed Merlin to his home.

"Well here it is my home away from home" Merlin said as they walked up to it.

"It's awfully small for a basis of operations" Archimedes pointed out

"Ah and I'll prove you wrong yet again Archimedes" Merlin said confidently as he walked up to the door "Once we get inside" he said reaching for the knob

"But Merlin what about the door?" Arthur asked

"What about-" Merlin was cut off as he grabbed the knob and was zapped by an electric shock. He then slammed open the door to find the culprit. His bear and eyebrows were puffed up over his face but he could stiff hear Cid's laughter. Wiping his hands over his face he tried to sort out his hair.

"Are you alright?" Aerith asked walking over to him

"Yes yes fine" Merlin said stroking his beard "But you sir are despicable" he pointed over at Cid who held his sides from laughter "Are you listening to me?!" Merlin roared but Cid continued to laugh "Oh" Merlin fumed "If I had to use black magic on one person it'd be you"

Cid then took a deep breathe "Alright prove it. Use some of your magic. Try me"

"Very well" Merlin wound up his arms which held his cane "Let's try some of the good stuff. I shall demonstrate" he cleared his throat "Higitus Figitus wind and snow hurl and blow!" he chanted as snow blew from his cane and drifted over to Cid. A cloud formed over him and began to snow heavily on him.

"What the?! Wait!? How?!" he said in shock as he now held his sides for warmth. The snow covered him so that only his face could be seen "An indoor blizzard?"

"Wizard blizzard" Merlin chuckled. Cid then shivered under the snow and tried to outrun it by moving around the room but no matter where he went it followed him.

"Is this him?" a voice said and Merlin turned over to see Leon.

"Oh yes this is Arthur the future King of his world" Merlin said "Now come boy say hello" he waved him over

"You can just call me wart, everyone else does"

"Well then" Leon said crossing his arms "I'll be teaching you how to fight wart. You brought a sword right?" Arthur and Leon turned to Merlin who patted his suitcase.

"Oh I didn't think I'd have to do any fighting sir"

"Leon's fine"

"Well compromises have to be made lad. There are dark forces all around us" Merlin said putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder "and Leon's one of the best he'll help you. I will merely be passing my knowledge onto you. Now as for the other introductions that over there" Merlin pointed away with his cane to a desk which held a singular book on it. Clearly it was special, even more so than the many others he had "This is the book of Winnie the Pooh or Pooh for short. You may get to meet him and all his friends while you're here" he then turned Arthur's attention to another part of the room "and you of course remember these fellows" Merlin said pointing over to his table, chairs and tea pots which came alive and Arthur went over to greet them leaving Merlin by Leon's side

"You know Radiant Garden serves as a refuge for some people who've lost their worlds. But we still get outside help like you and King Mickey" Leon told" Ichabod Crane is helping set up a school system "Why not have him teach the kid?" Leon asked

"Absolutely not" Merlin refused "The boy is my responsibility" he said poking himself in the chest with his cane. Yuffie and Aerith then walked over to talk with Arthur and then Yuffie continued teasing the sugar cup.

"Well could you at least stop that?" Leon asked as they looked over at Cid who was still covered in snow.

"Oh well I completely forgot about that" Merlin admitted "Alakazam!" he chanted and the snow disappeared and Cid shivered it off.

"Ahem" a voice let out and Leon and Merlin looked to his hat "Ahem"

"Oh and this is Archimedes the educated owl"

"Greetings" Archimedes said and Leon nodded "And now Merlin I must know where will I be staying?"

"Oh up there of course" Merlin pointed and the three of them looked up to see Archimedes bird house hanging from the ceiling.

"Well then I shall make myself at home" he said before taking off and flying up to it. Perching himself on it he then peeked his head in.

"Get out!" a female voice cried out and Archimedes backed off in shock

"Who who?! What What?!" then before his eyes three small women came out of **his** home.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuna asked

"Not cool" Paine said without emotion

"This is our spot to hide treasure" Rikku nagged

"Your spot? This is my home!" Archiemus argued. The three Gullwings continued to argue with the educated owl as Merlin watched from below.

"hehehe Well it seems he's made some friends already" Merlin chuckled. Archimedes then took off from his perch and the Gullwings soon followed "And you said man would not fly" Merlin quipped at him. He then turned to Leon "So nothing happened in my absence?"

"Nothing important. Tron's been keeping a good eye on the city so that just makes our jobs easier. But we still have to be vigilant"

Merlin nodded "I agree but I hope you don't mind if my schedule becomes more adjusted for the boys need" he said looking over at Arthur who still was talking with Aerith "Oh that reminds me" Merlin said aloud "Wart!" he cried out and got his attention. He then walked up to him "We'll have to make your schedule"

"Schedule?" he questioned

"Yes you know, regulated hours for studying and learning"

"Hours?" he question again

"Well of course these things won't come out of thin air you know" Merlin then reached into his robe and pulled out his pocket watch. "But you know we can start all that tomorrow. Get settled in for now lad" Merlin smiled at the boy.

"Oh thank you Merlin" Arthur said reaching forward and hugging him "for all of this"

"Well yes lad, think nothing of it" Merlin patted him on the back

"We can go show you around the city if you'd like" Aerith offered. Nodding Arthur, Aerith and Yuffie walked out (but not before trying to take the lid off the sugar pot again).

"Ah what a lively little lad, puts his heart and soul into everything" Merlin told the remaining Cid and Leon. He then walked over to his table as Archimedes and the Gullwings continued to fly around the room.

"So" Cid asked walking up to him "I gotta know is there anything on this world that's better than your home one?"

"Why yes actually there is Merlin responded "Plumbing and electricity"

**Thanks for reading! **

**Comments/Reviews are appreciated**

**If you want a request to see specific Disney or Final Fantasy leave a comment and I'll see what I can do **


	2. All in a day's work

The next morning Arthur walked over to Merlin's house. It would be his first day at Radiant Garden and his first day of education. He wasn't sure entirely what to expect but knowing Merlin and his entire magical prowess he was sure it would get results. He walked up to the door and turned the knob (there was no electrical prank to be pulled today, for now at least). Opening the door he saw everyone walking around the room but dead ahead of him were Merlin and Cid looking down at their watches.

"Now" Merlin pointed at Arthur just as he walked in. He and Cid then looked up and Merlin let out a chuckle "hehehe there you see, right on time as I expected"

"Alright, alright" Cid waved his hands and chewed his toothpick.

"Although you are still quite early boy, I haven't set up the classroom yet" Merlin admitted

"Were you all waiting on me?" Arthur asked

"Surprise!" Yuffie pooped up next to him and yelled

"Yuffie not yet" Aerith said

"Oh sorry" she apologized

"What's going on?" Arthur asked confused by what was going on. Aerith looked over to Merlin who nodded.

"This is for you" she said holding out a small purple card. Taking it and reading it Arthur realized it read 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Hnooray Member: Arthur' "It's a surprise present to welcome to here. Welcome to the team"

"Surprise!" Yuffie yelled again

"Oh thank you all" Arthur smiled happily. Leon then walked up

"Since you're part of the group now you'll have to take on some of the jobs we do" he told as he held a few pieces of paper "We have printouts of some of the jobs that need to be done" he flipped through them "Cid" he called out

"Eh?" he answered

"There is a special request by the name of Scrooge McDuck for you to come and fix his plane"

"Aw come on!" Cid stomped his foot down "I already fixed it twice this week! If he wants it to stay in good condition maybe he should get a better pilot!"

"The note says that he will be withholding tips if your performance continues to show minimal effort"

"Minimal effort!?"

"That's what is says. It also says he wants to see you as soon as your available today"

Cid sighed and bent over "I can't deal with another session of those nephews of his" he sighed as Yuffie patted him on the back

"Also" Leon got their attention "Some maintenance needs to be done on some houses" he flipped to another sheet "and we've gotten noise complains throughout the town" he flipped again "about a group of singing alley cats that-"

"OOHH I want that one" Yuffie cried out and raised her hands while jumping up and down "that is one catchy beat"

"We'll discuss who gets what when I'm done-" Leon said But Yuffie cut him off as she started to sing

"Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at"

"Anyway-" Leon continued but was again cut off

"Tell me everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,'cause everything else is obsolete" she sang as she slid across the floor on her heels. Arthur and Merlin smiled and Aerith let out a giggle.

"Yuffie" Leon sighed "we don't' have time for-"she then waltz over as if she was playing a trumpet

"A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born, ever'time he plays;" she then leaned against Leon and started kicking her feet out "but with a square in the act, you can set music back, to the caveman days"

"Alright Yuffie" Leon said holding the paper out "This one's all you"

"Whoo hoo!" she let as she snatched it and ran out the door still singing the song.

Leon let out a sigh and looked at Arthur "Well that's not how work's usually given out but you'll learn that in time" he then crossed his arms "But for now I think Merlin has some things he wants to go over with you" he said as the old wizard stepped up.

"Yes you see, I have a lesson plan for today for a total of 8 hours. We shall have 2 hours of studying 5 for learning. Today's lesson will be math and science. And that last hour will be devoted to swordsmanship and learning the duties of a Committee member"

"He can start his committee duties now" Cid said walking up to Arthur with a list "Here's a list kid, take it out to the marketplace and get the things there"

"Yes sir" Arthur nodded

"Now hold on Cid! Why can't you do it?!" Cid then turned back to Merlin

"Are you crazy? You heard that note Leon read. Mcducks out for blood, my blood. I can't show my face in that marketplace for at least a day, not with those little watchdogs of nephews of his lookin' for me" he said with a paranoid glance over his shoulder.

"Well if only you had the parts you needed here" Merlin chuckled "Or perhaps I can fix the plane myself, it can't be all that hard"

"Think you're so funny? Why dontcha use your magic to wipe their minds and make em forget"

"Oh Cid my magic can only be used for the greater good"

"Please you don't even have your classroom yet so there's no point in arguing over this"

"Well you have a point there" Merlin sighed and stroked his beard "Go get things boy but be back soon" Merlin said over to Arthur. Nodding Arthur walked out the door and made his way to the marketplace.

Arthur walked to the marketplace looking at the list. He needed multiple new parts and program software for a computer. He didn't know what any of this was but he was sure one of the shops would. He looked up to see one that read "Auto parts" and he went there.

"Excuse me" he to the store owner who's back was to him. Turning around he came face to face with a young duck in red.

"Hello what can I do you for?" he asked

"Oh um I just need these parts" he handed the list over as the duck inspected it "Hey are you Louie or Duey?"

"Neither I'm Huey. You must be new here if you don't know that"

"Well I just came in yesterday with Merlin but I became an official Committee member just now"

"Is that so? Did Merlin put you up to this?"

"No I was asked to by Cid"

"Cid?! Well then you take this back and tell him he needs to come get this himself. We don't accept errand boys" Huey told shoving the paper back into Arthur's hand

"But I thought"

"Lad!" a harsh Scottish voice rang out they both turned to see another duck with a top hat and cane walking towards them

"Uncle Scrooge!"

"Aye and what do I keep tellin' ya no harassing the customers especially if they're new. It's bad fer business"

"Even if it's Cid?"

"Well maybe not Cid"

"What about Yuffie, Leon, or Tifa?"

"You know what I mean boy, so I won't answer stupid questions" Scrooge shook his cane at Huey before turning to Arthur "Sorry about all that lad. He's a bit of a fire cracker, this one, loves to give everyone who comes by a hard time, especially the Restoration Committee."

"It's alright. I just need those parts"

"And I see that you'll get them and at a bargain price too"

"Thank you sir"

"Think of it as a welcoming gift. And as for apologize take a free sample of sea salt ice cream, I insist"

"Well thank you very much sir. I really do appreciate it"

Scrooge then looked him over "Say you said you arrived yesterday with Merlin didn't ya?" Arthur nodded "Well you seem like a good lad, bright too. I'm sure you'll do well here"

Huey then passed on the parts and an ice cream bar to Arthur "Again thank you sir"

"Don't mention it lad, now run along. I'm sure you've got much bigger things to do" Scrooge waved him off out of the marketplace.

Arthur returned to Merlin's house and gave Cid the parts he needed. Thanking him Cid walked out of the room to go deal with whatever had to be dealt with. In the time he was gone Merlin had prepared everything for the class and Archimedes flew down from a bird house with was hung from the ceiling next to an identical one. With the Gullwings unwilling to give up the first Merlin duplicated it so Archimedes would have a place to stay. So they studied Math and Science for the first half of the lesson. Arthur would stop and ask questions to which Merlin or Archimedes would answer.

"Now my boy we shall talk of darkness" Merlin told him

"Darkness?"

"Yes we must. It's something that is a major threat to all worlds. One day when you're a king you may have to fight it off yourself" Merlin said as he wrote of the chalkboard. He drew a heart, a world and on the opposing sides of the board he wrote "Light" and "Darkness". "Now you see-"his alarm clock suddenly started to ring "Oh well what does that mean?"

"Training" a voice called out to them. They both turned to see Leon with his gunblade out.

"Ah of course now I remember" Merlin then turned to Arthur "You'll be learning to swordfight with Leon now. Just remember to review the notes we took today. We'll be having a test on it later on the week. And as for the light and darkness lesson" Merlin paused "We'll deal with that tomorrow"

"Come on wart" Leon said turning and walking to the door "Let's go". After retrieving the sword he pulled from the stone from Merlin's bag Arthur went outside following Leon.

They sparred outside of Merlins house. Merlin watched on from the sidelines while Archimedes perched himself on the roof and the Gullwings were behind him.

"Hey! Down in front!" Rikku shouted

"What?!" Archimedes shouted as he turned around and saw them all grilling him down "Well I never" he said as he stood his ground.

"Alright, come at me with everything you've got" Leon said. Gripping the sword with both hands Arthur charged him but Leon just effortlessly knocked him back by hitting their blades together. Arthur fell back onto the concrete as Leon pointed his gunblade down at him "That was way too clumsy. You're gonna have to work on that. Now come on" he slashed it through the air "Come at me again" With a newfound determination Arthur picked up his sword and charged Leon. The two went on like that for a while with Leon pointing out flaws in Arthurs fighting while Arthur gave it his all each time. But eventually the lesson came to an end. "Alright…."Leon paused as he looked at Arthur who was on his knees panting "Good effort… for your first day" There was applause from Merlin, Archimedes and the Gullwings. Arthur stumbled to his feet "Follow me" Leon said as he walked by "I'll show you how to do a patrol" Arthur agreed and picked up his sword "You won't be needing that" Leon quipped with his back to him as he continued to walk off.

"Don't worry about that boy, I'll take care of it" Merlin said as he levitated the sword in the air with magic. Arthur then ran off to follow Leon.

He showed him everywhere that had to be covered on a patrol, from the marketplace to the streets, and he took him up to a balcony to look out at the Great Maw.

"Even all the way out there?" Arthur asked as he starred out into the distance

"No we'll save that for a wide patrol. I'll show you that another day. For now just get used to the city"

"Alright, I'll try" Arthur said as he continued to stare out

Leon then turned to leave "Jut keep in mind, you also have a test to study for" he reminded him as he walked off but Arthur stayed to look out into the distance.

After getting enough of the view Arthur skipped back to Merlin's house where he saw everyone bustling around, including the old wizard who was picking up a few books while also keeping up a conversation with Cid. He then turned over to see Arthur.

"Ah welcome back. Enjoy the view? Leon said you were quite captivated with everything" he said stroking his beard.

"Yes it's just that…" Arthur paused "Everything's so big. What's out there?"

"Why the rest of the world of course. Don't worry you'll see it all in time" Merlin said cheerfully "But for now I thought you should get these" Merlin said showing him the book he held "They're studying books for you education" Arthur took the books and started looking them over. Merlin content with the boys decision to do so walk away to stand next to Cid. Archimedes then landed on a stand next to him.

Then the door opened and everyone turned to see Yuffie walk in.

"Yuffie. How'd your mission go?" Arthur asked

"Great!" Yuffie said with her arms in the air

"Take care of those noise complaints"

"Nope" she said with a cheerful smile "Did you take care of the maintenance work Scrooge asked for?"

Cid just rolled his shoulders "Nah" he said as he wiped the walls "Thinking about getting' this place cleaned up" he said as he rubbed his soot covered fingers together

"Merlin it is rather dirty in here" Archimedes said "Can't you use your magic to clean it up?"

"It's all the soot from the chimney" Merlin concluded "Well I suppose I could-" Merlin started but was cut off

"Oh wait!" Yuffie shouted out "Let's get a chimney sweeper to do it. I know one it town, in fact" she paused as Marlin and Cid looked at her; Cid with a raised brow "He's got a pretty catchy song too" She then opened her mouth wide "Oh Chim chime-"

"STOP SINGING!" Cid shouted so loudly everyone in the room jumped, Archimedes fell on his stand, and Arthur dropped his book.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Comments/Reviews are appreciated**

**If you want a request to see specific Disney or Final Fantasy character leave a comment and I'll see what I can do**


	3. Extra Help

Arthur walked by Merlin's side down the street of the town. Archimedes flew above their head following them as they went.

"So what are we learning to today?" Arthur asked

"Well let's see" Merlin said as he walked "There's always the basics math science and the like, but there's also.." he paused " also…" Arthur leaned in to listen while Archimedes landed on his shoulder and did the same. "Well uh" Merlin scratched his head with his cane "It's..em..uh" he let out puzzled as he came to the door "AH HAH!" he shouted out "Now I remember" he said turning to them with his hand on the knob "Etiquette"

"Etiquette?"

"Well yes boy after all, all rulers need etiquette, which is why I've brought some here"

"Brought some?" Arthur asked. Merlin opened to the door to reveal six beautiful women in extravagant gowns. "Ladies" Merlin bowed and took of his hat "I appreciate you all coming here today. I hope It's not troublesome for you"

"Not troublesome at all" Ariel said "We're glad to help" she said as they all smiled

"It is much appreciated "Merlin thanked them again. He then turned around to wave wart forward but the boy tripped and landed on the floor on his way in.

He looked up to see the six women chuckling at him "So this must be the future king Arthur" Cinderella said as she knelt down and offered to hand to him. Looking at her he then took it

"Thank you ma'am"

"No need to thank me" she said kindly "Or any of us for that matter, where glad to help" They all then smiled at each other.

"Shouldn't we get started?" Snow White spoke up. The six princesses walked over to the table and Arthur soon followed them.

They all sat around the table together and then Aurora spoke up. "Now it's always best to express yourself in a calm respectable manner. Remember your ruling a kingdom so people will be looking for you for guidance" Arthur nodded his head "But at the same time you won't be taking care of the problems all on your own. There will always be someone there to help you whether it's three good fairies"

"A fairy godmother" Cinderella said

"Seven little men" Snow white said

"Mice and birds" Cinderella said

"Fish in the sea" Ariel said

"Or even your own prince" Jasmine said and they princesses looked up dreamily. They all then snapped out of their daydreams and looked back at him "But that's a discussion for another time"

"I have Sir Edgar and Kay to help me" Arthur said

"I think you have more than that" Ariel said as they all turned back to Merlin.

"Well uh yes that's true" Merlin said walking up to him as he sat down "But they'll help you for today. I have business to attend to around town" Merlin said.

"When will I brake for training?" Arthur asked

"No need to worry" Merlin said "Leon's off to other world's doing other things so he can't train you for today. So just listen to what these lovely ladies have to say and take something away from their lessons and that will be enough"

**Olympus coliseum **

Leon walked through the gate and into the coliseum. In the stadium he saw Hercules with his back to him lifting huge weights over his head and doing squats. Leon approached him from behind as he continued his workout.

"Hey" he said "Hercules"

Herc turned around and looked to see Leon "AW hey Great to see ya!" he said cheerfully "Are you here to sign up for another game?" Herc asked as he continued doing squats.

"No it's just that I… I.." Leon paused as he struggled to find words as Herc looked at him confused as he still did squats "Do you really have to do that?"

"Sorry" Herc apologized "But if Phil sees me slacking off he'll just intensify my training and today's supposed to be a light day"

"Light?" Leon said as he gazed at the large inhuman weights Hercules was using.

"Yep. So what do you wanna talk about" Herc said before looking around to see if Phil was around and then put the weights down.

"Well I have this problem or rather….. predicament….situation with training"

"Ah came to learn from the best huh? Come on put your arms up" Herc said as he did quick fake jabs at Leon who remained unfazed

"Not me" Leon said

"Oh" Herc said putting his arms down "Then who?"

"Well Merlin brought this kid over and he wants me to train him"

"Oh well that shouldn't be too hard. I don't know much about training someone else so you should really go talk to Phil; he's probably more qualified than me"

"HERC!" a sharp voice shouted out.

"Uh oh" Herc flinched. They both then turned to see the small goat man running up to them.

"Whadda think you're doing kid? Your still training, remember?"

"Yeah I know but-"

"NO buts!" Phil snapped "Clearly lightweight training isn't enough for you. You think it's just a game. Well I'm gonna fix that now! 500 laps around the coliseum for a warm up now!" Phil said holding up four fingers.

"But Phil I-"

"NOW!" he shouted and Herc ran off. Phil then turned to Leon. "And what are you doing here? Putting a bad influence on my star pupil?"

"Not intentionally"

"Sure sure" Phil mused "So what can I do for ya?"

"Well I need help with training. Not me but someone else"

"Well dontcha worry you came to the right guy" Phil said stroking his beard "For a warm up go catch up ta Herc"

"The training isn't for me" Leon reaffirmed

"You can never train someone else unless you've done it yourself. Then you know it's possible. Not to brag but I could do Herc's workout pretty easily myself" Phil said confidently as he flexed.

Leon just stared at him blandly "Well whadda ya waiting for?" Phil shouted at him "Get to running!" Leon then walked up to catch up to Hercules.

Back at Merlin's house Arthur sat at the table with the princesses with a mock crown on his head and a mock scepter in his hand. He sat next to Aurora, each of them with a cup of tea in their hand.

"Pick up the cup" Aurora said as Arthur followed her lead "Extend the pinky and take a slow sip" she said before doing so and letting out a pleasing 'ahh' "This is good tea" she said turning to the sugar pot who tipped his hat at her confidently. She then turned to Arthur "go ahead try it" she encouraged.

Arthur nodded and then loudly slurped up the tea and then lowered the cup from his mouth "How was that?" he asked to the cringing princesses.

"Better than last time" Aurora said.

"I think now we should move on to ethics" Belle said

"What about ethics?" Arthur asked

"It's all a part of ruling your kingdom" Jasmine said

"You can't judge someone by what they look like on the outside" Belle said

"Or their size" Cinderella said as Arthur turned to listen

"Or shape" Snow White added as Arthur nodded again but the crown just slumped over his head causing the princesses to giggle at him.

He then pulled the crown off of his head.

"Make sure it aligns perfectly on your head" Snow white said as she shifted it into position "There you go"

"Alright, now address us as your royal subjects" Cinderella said.

"When" Belle said to the sugar cup as he stopped putting sugar into her cup, then he waddled over to Ariel and the process repeated.

Arthur stared blankly at them "What should I say"

"It's always good to say good morning" Jasmine said

"Bonjour" Belle said

"You could always sing it!" Ariel said enthusiastically "When" she said to the sugar cup who then waddled over to Arthur's cup.

"G-good morning"

"With confidence" Belle said "Everyone respects someone with confidence". Arthur nodded and continued to find the right words to say but he continued stuttering and as he didn't notice it the sugar jar continued to put sugar into his cup. "Good m-morning er.. we have very important things to.. to discuss" Arthur continued to stutter under his mock trial

"Um Arthur" Cinderella pointed to his cup of which the sugar had reached the lid

"It's a.. wonderful afternoon.. uh.. hello" he continued on

"Arthur" Ariel said as Belle motioned to his cup which was now overflowing with sugar.

"I'm glad you could all make it today.. to this meeting"

"Arthur!" all the princesses shouted out catching his attention

"What?!" he flinched "Did I do something wrong?" they all then pointed to his cup "Oh.. uh WHEN!" he let out and the sugar jar flinched and scurried off across the table behind the much larger tea pot.

"OH what a mess" Cinderella said picking up his cup.

"Ha a mess indeed" Archimedes said as he descended from above "Another thing boy, you must be aware of your surroundings and everything that goes on not at this table and the room but you're whole kingdom" the educated owl pointed out.

"Oh but that's so much to look after" Arthur said wiping his hand across his forehead.

"Don't worry" Ariel said taking ahold of his hand "Everything will be alright" she smiled.

The door then opened and they turned to see who walked in "Merlin?" Arthur asked. It was not Merlin in fact it was a young man with black hair.

"Eric!" Ariel said as she sprang up from her chair and to him and he picked her up off the ground.

"Ariel" he said as he took her in his arms. He then turned to the other princesses "Everyone's waiting outside, come on" he said nodding his head towards the door.

"Bye bye Arthur, good luck!" Ariel waved to him as she walked out the door with Eric. All the other princesses got up from their chairs and began to walk outside but not before saying goodbye to Arthur.

"Good luck" Cinderella hugged him

"Have us back anytime" Aurora said

"Don't be afraid to ask for help" Belle said. Snow white knelt his head down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine" Jasmine encouraged him. After saying their goodbyes they walked outside and Arthur followed them with Archimedes on his shoulder. He saw them all meet up with men in elegant suites. They all met up and held each other close and there was quite a commotion from each of them.

On a nearby roof there was a large crack on the wall. This was one of the jobs the restoration committee had to deal with but when an occupant took a fancy to this cracked wall they paid it no mind. This occupant a wise old owl had taken residence on Radiant Garden for the time being since he could not yet return home. He like most owls enjoyed peace, quiet and rest but with all the commotion he could not get any.

"Oh what now?" Friend owl cringed and stretched before he poked his head out of the wall "Well what's this?" he asked curiously as he say six princesses with six princes "I'll have a closer look" he said before he flapped his wings jumped out from his hole and down to the commotion. "Well this is quite the occasion" he said as he perched himself down in the gutter of Merlin's house "Is it spring already?". Arthur and Archimedes then looked up to him.

"What's the occasion?" Arthur asked him

"Well it isn't every day that six princesses come to town is it? And to visit a young prince at that" he said to them

"Yes, quite right" Archimedes said as he flew up to be perched alongside him. "Well there's no one better to help royalty than royalty itself" Archimedes said to him

"This is true" Friend owl said "Even the young prince from my home has to learn at some point in his life" Friend Owl sighed "Well I'm sure they must be getting on their way. We mustn't disturb them"

"Very well" Archimedes said as he flew back down "Come on boy, let's go back to your studies, we'll leave them be. Merlin can take care of them from here" Archimedes said perching himself on the boy's shoulder.

"Well what's the matter with all of em?"

"Oh they just need to get home, nothing some magic won't fix"

"You want to know what's wrong with them." Friend Owl asked "They're twitter pated"

"Twitter patted?"

"Oh yes it's pretty common, happens all the time" friend Owl explained. Arthur looked back at the princes and princesses' together and scrutinized them. "Oh" he let out and then turned to Friend Owl "They're in love"

Friend Owl chuckled "Well yes young prince that's exactly it and it's a powerful thing.. and a pain in your pinfeather too" he then yawned.

"Well if you please we have academics to attend to. A rather important test is coming up"

"Ah so be it, good luck young prince" Friend Owl waved to them from above as they walked into the house. Yawning Friend Owl then took to the skies and flew over the town and saw many things.

He saw Merlin walk up to the princes and princesses and using his magic he transported each of them home safely. He saw the other restoration committee members doing various odd jobs around the town or talking with some colorful looking characters. He noticed one gummi ship land on the ground.

Out of it stepped Leon who had a list of new training ideas from Phil and Hercules. "I hope the kid can handle it, better go find out" he said as he walked off holding onto the paper as someone walked off the ship from behind him.

Merlin slapped his hands together after through his magic sent all the princes and princesses home.

"Well there we are, now" he said turning to his home "Wart! Wart! Come out here boy!" he called. Hearing himself called Arthur exited the house with Archimedes.

"What is it Merlin"

"Well it's time for the next part of your training"

"But Leon's too busy around town to help me train today"

"Well I know lad, so I have found a proper substitute" he clapped his hands "Come on out now" he turned and waved. Right then on que came the hero Hercules the god of strength and they introduced themselves"

"Hey wart, it's great to meet you. Merlin told me all about you, I'm Hercules" he said shaking the smaller frailer boys hand a little too roughly.

"Pl-pleased to meet you" Arthur shook back and once his hand was released he held onto it "What is it we'll be doing?"

"Why, the next part of your training of course" Hercules said putting his hand son his hips with a smile.

"And what's that going to be like"

"We'll start off slow, but it'll get only get more and more intense!" Hercules said enthusiastically "Or at least until Leon's ready to take over again"

"Well where shall we do it?"

"Ahem" Merlin coughed up "Allow me" then with a wave of his wand they were transported to a stadium with weights set up, all surrounded by a track "Perfect" Merlin said with a smile "I thought it was insufficient for you to be training in the middle of town, so this arena shall suit you better" Merlin then looked them both over "Now here are your swords" he said magically making it appear before Arthur.

"Is this really necessary Merlin?" Arthur asked as he held the sword by its hilt with it dragging on the ground.

"A King must be ready for any problem that may come and he must deal with it personally, physically if needed. Therefore one must only be strong of mind but of body my boy." says Merlin." Therefore I have personally hired the best to test your strength and agility."

"Alright." says Hercules to Arthur." We'll start off with some light weight." He reached down and grabbed two weights each reading '50 lbs'. On the side. He handed them off to Wart who took them in his hands, but he hardly had a grip on them for more than a second before he toppled over to the ground." Oh." said Hercules standing over him." This is gonna be harder than I thought."

Merlin let out a chuckle at the sight ""Well just remember to work hard now and if you need me just call" Merlin said before disappearing into a puff of smoke"

"Let's just start off with a nice warm up jog" Herc said picking up his sword "C'mon let's go!" he said cheerfully as they took their place on the track "Ready, set GO!" he said as he sprinted off leaving Arthur in the dust. It wasn't until he completely lapped him that he stopped again "C'mon buddy you gotta start somewhere"

"But you're so fast" Arthur complained

"Don't worry about beating me just yet, just worry about doing your best"

"What if my best isn't good enough?"

"Hey it's just like what my trainer Phil said" Arthur looked up to him "It's a work of heart" Arthur then smiled as Herc poked him in the chest "Now come on! Let's try this one more time! You count this time" he said as they took their mark

"Ready..set…go" Arthur said as he ran around the track with Herc keeping the same pace.

"There you go bud, you're doing it!" He cheered him on. After doing a lap together they went on to sword fighting, fist fighting and doing push-ups and sit ups.

"Come on" Herc said as Arthur jumped onto the pull up bar "It's not that hard" he said crossing his arms "Just lift up your body until your head is over the bar" Arthur tried and struggled to lift himself over the bar.

"I can't-can't do it" he huffed

"Just think about all the people who motivate you" Herc said "Do one for Merlin, Archimedes, Cid, Leon, Yuffie" he counted on his fingers "Do one pull up for everyone who's counting on you" Herc smiled. Struggling but more determined than ever Arthur slowly lifted his body up to and over the bar but then fell right off it after. He looked up to the applause of Hercules "Alright good effort" he cheered

"But I only did one? And there's still so many people counting on me"

"Hey don't sweat it" Herc said putting an arm over his shoulder "Like I said before you gotta start somewhere and I'm sure you'll be able to do a pull up for each of them in no time"

So with encouragement Arthur continued training with Hercules for the rest of the day and when enough time had passed Merlin came to get the boy. He appeared like a puff of smoke as they were about to do squats with heavy (light for Hercules) weights. Arthur looked up to see Merlin just as Herc raised the weights above his head "Merlin!" he said and ran towards the old man as Herc then dropped the weights to where he just stood and looked around nervously.

"Hello my lad, and how did the training go?" Merlin asked as Archimedes perched himself on his shoulder.

"Oh the boys a natural" the educated owl joked "As frail as an old man" he cackled now at Merlin

"Oh why you-" Merlin grumbled

"Nothing a little hard work won't fix" Herc said walking up

"Why yes, yes" Merlin chuckled "Your right. Keep at it my boy and one day you'll be just like him" Merlin pointed at the pinnacle of strength Hercules "But maybe with a little more brain than brawn"

"Hey what's that mean?" Herc complained

"Hopefully he'll use his head more than his fists" Merlin replied

"Hey I use my head plenty of times in fights" Herc crossed his arms

"Oh yes that's exactly what you need" Merlin sighed "But I do appreciate you coming here but Leon's ready to resume teaching the boy"

"OH really?" Arthur complained

"Well yes, sorry lad but Herc has his own things to attend to" Merlin admitted

"That's right, there's another tournament coming up!" Herc said ecstatically "You should enter"

"Me, really?" Arthur questioned

"Yeah, it'll be great to see you in the ring" Herc said as they faked jabs at each other and laughed. Merlin watched the spectacle of the two of them but then sadly had to break it up "Well gentlemen, I believe it's time we go about our business. Leon is waiting for you in the bailey" Herc nodded and then turned back to Arthur.

"See ya around little buddy, come say hi to your favorite substitute sometimes" he said before the two of them hugged and said goodbye. Herc then made his way to the bailey where he saw Leon leaning up against a wall reading the training outline they gave him "You ready to hit the road?" Herc asked as Leon then shifted his eyes to him and stood up straight.

"Yeah" he said blandly.

"Alright! Race ya!" Herc said as he bolted past Leon and towards the gummi ship. Leon just sighed continued looking at the paper and walked on.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Comments/Reviews are appreciated**

**If you want a request to see specific Disney or Final Fantasy leave a comment and I'll see what I can do**

**This chapter was a request**


	4. Cloud and Tifa

It had been a few days since Arthur had arrived in Radiant Garden and he was starting to get settled in. Truth be told he liked the patrols the most since it gave him a chance to see the city although he never came face to face with any heartless he kept being warned of. As for his education Merlin continued reviewing some subjects and adding new ones but never seemed to touch on either light or darkness, something the old wizard berated himself for doing as it may be one of the most important lessons of all. He had even begun to improve in swordsmanship, with Leon's help and reinforcement from everyone else. As for everyone else he was getting along great with everyone. The members of the restoration committee would often ask him to come along on whatever jobs had to be done at the time, and everyone else was always glad to see him, Scrooge, Launchpad and all the ducks wished him well whenever they saw him. Even some of the people passing by through the city or others worlds were kind even if they didn't stay long. It just so happens that the some of these travelers had taken up with the restoration committee. Not because they intended to, merely because they were lost from their own world and were on an incredible journey home. There was Luath the young Labrador Retriever and Bodger the elderly English Bull Terrier, along with their Siamese cat Tao. Tao would often jumps into the rafters and make her way around the room while Bodger enjoyed a good nap during the day. Indeed the three animals had made themselves quite comfortable in their temporary home and the committee members all enjoyed their company and began bonding with the three animals.

As Arthur walked on his patrol he passed the marketplace where two other members of the committee were. Yuffie was buying hot dogs and Cid was busy working on a gummi ship with Scrooge, Launchpad and the children all around him.

Laying under the ship the crank of a wrench was heard and Cid's cough "Dang it Launchpad what did ya do to this thing?"

"Well Gee I dunno" Launchpad responded cluelessly as he scratched his head "I only took it for a test run like Mr. Mcduck wanted"

Cid then picked himself up from under the ship to face the ducks "Well maybe it was that part where you flew through the tower and it took your wings off" Cid said wiping the grease from his hands

"Hey it could've been worse, it coulda been something new" Cid just sighed

"Now when will it be fixed?" Scrooge asked "Once this thing is ship shape we can start journeying to other worlds"

"Afraid you won't be" Cid said wiping his mouth

"Eh? Why's that?"

"This ship 's too busted to fly out. Even if you did give me the parts-"

"Give you the parts?"

"Yeah even if I was able to fix it"

The triplets then chuckled "eheheh if"

Cid grumbled "Hey he tries his best" Webey scolded the boys"

"Thank you" Cid thanked her before turning back to Scrooge "Even then I don't think it'll work. You're

better off with just getting a new plane all together"

Scrooge seemed to ponder this "Well then when can I expect it"

"Expect it from me? Whoa whoa there" Cid said waving his arms "I'm too busy to be put on your schedule or even pay grade as much as I'd like it"

"Cid's afraid" Louie said and they all laughed

"I ain't! I just got a lot of business to deal with. I'm working with your brother in law later ya know. We've been working on a special project" Cid smirked

"I've already known. He arrived with Webey and Launchpad"

"Hope he wasn't flyin' it"

Arthur walked by them as they continued to talk and watched them as he did.

"Hey!" Yuffie sprang up in front of him and startled him. She then let out a innocent chuckle as he put his hands over his face "Dorry, didn't mean to startle you" she apologized with rings of hot dogs around her neck "Hey you hungry?! Want one!" she said ripping it off

"Oh well I guess-" it was then forced into his hand "Thank you" he said before nibbling on it. Yuffie then starred him down as he ate hte hotdog.

"Well?" she asked

"Well what?" Arthur shrugged

"Wasn't it good!"

"Well yeah-"

"Great!" Well seeya later" she waved as she walked off past him.

"Hey-uh wait.. Yuffie" Arthur stuttered and ten called back to her

"Yeah, whatsup?" she turned back to him

"Are you really gonna go around like that?" he asked

"Like what?" she questioned

"Like that" he pointed to the rings of hot dogs around her neck. "Aren't you worried people will think you acting silly?"

"I great ninja doesn't care what other think! Why should I worry?" she asked and then an enlightened look came over her face "HEY, that's a GREAT IDEA!" she exclaimed giddily to him.

"What is?" he asked confused

"Why should I worry?" she asked but Arthur just looked at her puzzled. Then she skidded across the pavement to land before a fountain that was shooting out water and began singing "Why should I worry?, Why should I care?, I may not have a dime, But I got street savoire faire" Arthur watched her as she skipped across the marketplace "The rhythm of the city, But once you get it down, Then you can own this town, You can wear the crown" She sang as she kicked a pair of sunglasses onto her head and over her eyes. She then continued to skip out of the marketplace, singing the song and eating her hotdogs and not a singel person seemed to notice except for Arthur. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

He walked through the marketplace and towards the stairs and aimed to go down it as part of his patrol. But as he walked towards it a figure started walking up it. He was tall with blonde hair and wore black. He walked silently up the stairs and passed Arthur, without so much as a hello. Arthur came to a stop and watched him walk by. Not knowing who this man was or what he was doing here Arthur decided to be hospitable especially if he was a weary traveler.

"Hello" he said and the man stopped

"Hm?" he turned his face

"I just said hello"

"Hi"he said solemly

"Are you new to Radiant Garden? I haven't seen you before"

"No. I've been here" he said without turning around

"Well then I guess it's because I actually just got here" Arthur told him although the man seemed uninterested "I'm a part of the restoration committee"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh" Arthur nodded "do you know them"

"Yeah I know them. If there's any trouble we find one another"

"Trouble?"

"Nothing they have to worry about" he shook his head "Just me"

"Is it trouble with…" Arthur paused as he now seemed to get the man's interest "Darkness?"

The man now turned around fully to him "Yeah…something like that"

"Anything I can do to help?"

Another brief silence "No I can handle it on my own"

"Well if you need help just ask. That's what Merlin told me when I first got here"

The man half smirked "Sure" he then turned to leave

"Wait!" Arthur called out with an outstretched arm "What's your name?"

"My name?..." he seemed to pause for some reason "Cloud"

"Cloud huh. Well I'm Arthur but everyone just calls me wart"

"Arthur. Keep your light strong" Cloud said before he walked off. Watching him watch off for a little Arthur then turned and went down the stairs. He continued along his patrol by walking through town. The streets seemed safe but the towns defense system would often pop up out of nowhere and give him a fright. But when he regain his breathe he continued on. He walked on past Merlin's house (where he would report to after his patrol) and went up some stairs where he got a view of the rest of the world. He would always stop and look out at the immense view, seeing the tall blue canyons that lay ahead. But this time there was something else; down below him there was a person. Someone dressed in black with their back to him looking out. He blinked and rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things but the person was still there, not moving.

This was the first time he had come across something like this. Looking back between the person and Merlin's house he wasn't sure what to do. Ultimately he thought they would only expect the best from him and he decided to go investigate alone.

He ran through the town until there was no town to be seen. The blue canyons of the Great Maw, an area only left for a "wide patrol" was all to be seen. He ran until he came to the area beneath were he once was and as if looking at a painting nothing had changed and the person was still there. His footsteps did not draw attention and he stopped advancing although he was still a great distance away. He then spoke up, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Hello what are you doing out here?" The person jolted as if they knew they were being addressed and then turned around, with their long black hair flowing in the wind. Arthur now got a look at this person.

It was a woman dressed in all black with no sleeves and her midriff showing.

"You talking to me?" she asked

"Oh hello.. yes ma'am" he said with a little less confidence than before.

"Ma'am? My name will do; Tifa" she introduced herself

"My name's Arthur but you can call me wart, everyone else does"

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked

"Well just.. what are you doing out here"

"Me? I'm looking for someone"

"Well maybe I can help. Who are you looking for?"

"He's a guy with spiky hair" the woman described" and his name is Cloud"

"Cloud?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I just met him in the marketplace right before I came here on my patrol"

"Patrol? You're with the restoration committee then?" Arthur nodded and the woman giggled "Alright, thanks Arthur" she said as she walked towards him "Tell the other's I said hi" he waved as she walked by. Arthur watched her walked off and turn a corner to go back onto town. He then ran after her but when he looked around she was nowhere to be seen.

He then headed back to Merlin's house to tell everyone about his patrol and the people he met. With all the excitement he had he pushed open the door and everyone turned to him. Luath and Bodger immediately started barking but when they realized it was Arthur they ran over jumped on him and started licking his face. Leon then let out a sharp whistle that caught the dog's attention and they backed off of Arthur but still wagged their tails happily.

"Aw they missed you" Aerith said.

"Seems like they've made themselves quite at home" Cid said

"I most certainly agree" Archimedes said from above as he was perched on a book shelf "But perhaps too at home" he said as he noticed Tao creep up behind him and he took to the air before the cat pounced at him "Oh my" he complained "If it isn't those three pixies, it's this cat"

"Oh Archimedes" Merlin waved his cane at the owl "You're far too negative. But tell us boy how did your patrol go?"

Tao then jumped into Aerith's arms "You always seem to enjoy those walks" she stated as she pet the cat. Luath then went to wander around the room while Bodger went and lay down beneath Cid and Merlin.

"Well about the patrol I uh…" Arthur stammered as he tried to find the words to describe what happened

"Well speak up lad, what happened? Nothing bad I hope" Merlin said

"Oh no it's not that, it's just I met some people"

"You met some people? Who might they be?" Merlin inquired.

"Well they seemed a little distant but they seemed to know you all pretty well"

"Cut to the chase kid" Cid said

"The suspense is killing me!" Yuffie bounced up and down

"It was Cloud and Tifa" Arthur admitted

"Hmph. Those two" Leon said with his back to him in a monotone voice.

"It's great that you're meeting new people" Aerith said as she continued to hold onto the cat "What did you think of them"

"Well…" Arthur pondered "They seemed distant like each of them were searching for something profound. Tifa was looking for cloud and Cloud was looking for.." he paused again "I don't know but he seemed like he was trying not to be a burden to anyone. Was he looking for someone too?"

"Don't worry about that kid" Leon said as he turned around to look at him with Luath by his side "Like you said it's profound"

"But maybe we can help him"

"Do you wanna help him?" Leon asked and all eyes turned to Arthur who nodded "Well maybe you can help him by improving your swordsmanship" Leon told him blandly. Everyone seemed to laugh and come together except for Cid and Merlin who stood together as Bodger lay down in-between then on the floor.

"Hmph, kids and their enthusiasm" Cid smirked

"It's a powerful thing" Merlin said

"Humph" Cid let out "And look at us" he said as he and Merlin looked at each other. Bodger then let out a light bark as he looked up at the two older men who looked down at him. "Ah you're just an old loon, just like us" Cid said as he knelt down and patted the dog with Merlin.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Comments/Reviews are appreciated**

**If you want a request to see specific Disney or Final Fantasy character leave a comment and I'll see what I can do**


	5. Today's the day

Arthur ran through the streets of Radiant Garden, ready for his first big day; his first test. He had been studying for it and he had been busier than ever with trying to understand the concepts. But try as he might he couldn't understand all of it. So he headed to the only place he could go and the only man who could help him, his teacher and the world's most powerful wizard; Merlin.

He ran up to the door and opened it "Merlin? Merlin?" he called out upon entering. Aerith was the only one on the room along with Bodger and Tao. The two animals looked at him and Aerith responded.

"You're looking for Merlin?" she asked and Arthur nodded "He's not here right now"

"But I have problems understanding the lessons we've been going over" Arthur said "I was hoping he could go over it with me a little more before I have to take the test"

"Is it today?" Arthur nodded "Well good luck" she smiled sweetly and Arthur thanked her

"Do you know where everybody went?"

"Well let's see" Aerith pondered "Leon look Luath out on patrol with him. They're getting along so well together" she giggled "He offered his paw to him this morning" she giggled again The Gullwings are out looking for treasure. Yuffie's out doing some jobs around the city. Right now I think she went over to Ansem's study…" she paused for a moment "Oh" she let out "If you're looking for Merlin he went over to Ansem's study with Cid"

"Ansem's study? Who's Ansem?"

"He used to be the ruler of this world"

"Oh I see, and Merlin should be there"

"He seemed to be in a hurry. I think he has something important coming up"

"Probably my test"

"I'm not sure, he seemed stressed over the amount of time he had. He may not even be there now"

"Could you take me there?" Arthur asked

Aerith shook her head "I have to stay here and look after things"

"I'll help you boy" a voice said from above. They both looked up to see Archimedes descend from the ceiling and landed on Arthur's shoulder "I know where the study is. I'll take you there"

Thanking Archimedes and saying Goodbye to Aerith Arthur went over to open the door and walked out. The owl then took to the sky and Arthur followed him through the streets. Keeping his eyes up, he didn't notice it when bumped into something hard and landed back on the ground.

"Ow" he let out and rubbed his head. He was then greeted by a sniffing Luath and looked up to see Leon staring down at him.

"Wart? What are you doing out here" Leon asked as Arthur picked himself up

"OH sorry Leon it's just" he said as he shuffled past him "I've got to get going!" he called back to him

"Wait!" Leon called and Luath barked but Arthur was already gone.

He followed Archimedes high above Arthur now didn't know where he was. He was in an area clearly left for wide patrols, no doubt where Leon and Luath just came back from. He thought of asking if he saw Merlin but he was too far behind now. So he just stuck with following Archimedes. He followed him as he ran along the path and eventually rising from the distance they came to it; the castle.

But even then they're journey was not done because Arthur now followed Archimedes to a single door that led inside. As he walked inside Archimedes landed on his shoulder.

"Well boy just follow the hall from here" his voice echoed. Listening to him Arthur made his way down the ling hall, following its many turns. Finally they came before a door. From inside they could hear voices and the sound of movement and then a loud thud.

"Watch you're feet ya big oaf!" one voice scolded

"It was an accident" another responded

"Come on guys let's try again!" Yuffie's voice chanted

Arthur and Archimedes then looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders. Arthur then reached forward and opened the door. He saw Yuffie standing with two large men who wore similar attire. One with black hair tied back in a ponytail and the other with red hair and a beard. They both knelt down tp pick up a large desk.

"Alright on three guys. One. Two." She then turned over to see Arthur "Oh hey" she greeted

"What?" the red haired man let out just as the black haired man raised his end of the table and the red haired man felt the entire weight of it come onto his arms.

"Aw come on Lon, it's only a little desk" the black haired man said

"Alright alright Ben" Lon said as he finally picked up his end "I just didn't hear anybody say three that's all"

Yuffie then went over to Arthur as Ben and Lon moved the table across the room "So whadda doing here?" she asked

"I came here to find Merlin, is he here?"

"Hmmm" Yuffie pondered "I saw him come in with Cid before but if you know Merlin he can disappear at will so who know's if he's still in there or not" she said cheerfully despite the grim warning.

"You can go back and check for yourself. That's where the computer room is" she pointed down another hallway with her thumb. Arthur with Archimedes made their way back there.

Meanwhile Ben and Lon had moved the table across the room.

"Wow Good job guys! I'm impressed" Yuffie shouted at the two sailors happily

"Um how long are we going to be cleaning out this room?" Lon asked

"Aye practically bustin' our backs over it" Ben said

"Oh come on guys it's not that bad" Yuffie waved at them "Besides that bookshelf over there isn't gonna move itself"

The two of them looked over at the large bookshelf "Yes ma'am" they both said before walking off to go move it as Yuffie continued to watch.

Arthur and Archimedes walked through the small doorframe took a turn into another room. This was gray with a large screen to the left. Two figures had their backs to them were crawling around the floor looking for something, Arthur knew for a fact one of them was Cid while the other was a duck in a lab coat.

"Dang it how could you have lost it?" Cid complained as he felt across the floor under the computer "We worked all week on it"

"I'm not sure" said the duck "But I'm sure if we keep looking" he then turned around and saw Arthur. Taking off the glasses he rubbed them and then put them back on his beak "Hohoho he laughed and Hello there! Who might you be?" he asked

"I thought if we had any questions we ask you" Cid said as he picked himself up from under the computer and saw Arthur "Oh that's just the kid. Merlin's student, he's new here"

"Well then perhaps he's seen our missing piece" he said looking up at Cid

"Doubtful, kids got test to worry about"

"Actually I do have a question" Arthur spoke up

"Well" the duck shook his vest "If you have any questions just ask Professor Ludwig Von Drake, and that's me" the duck chuckled

"Well have either of you seen Merlin?"

"Merlin? Merlin? Who's Merlin?" Ludwig asked as he received blank stared from Arthur and Archimedes while Cid sighed and covered his eyes "Oh the wizard, grand old fellow. Let me think where I last saw him" Ludwig pondered

"He came with us to check out the computer but left in a rush" Cid said "He seems to have a lot going on today"

"Do you think it could be this boys test?" Archimedes asked

"Nah. He seemed strung up about something else, he wouldn't say what thought"

"I wonder where he could have gone" Ludwig continued to ponder "Let me think" he said as he put his hand in his pocket. Then his eyes shot open and he pulled out a CD and began laughing "hohoho here it is" he said showcasing it to Cid "The Von Drake security system 5000"

Cid again sighed "You ducks are gonna be the end of me"

"There is no end, only beginning" Ludwig said as he walked passed Cid and to the computer. He then pressed a button "Hello Earth to Tron, wakey wakey" he said as he continued to press some buttons

"Don't keep doing that, you'll annoy him" Cid said walking over to the duck.

"Hello friends" A voice came from the screen "Cid, Ludwig"

"Tron" Cid acknowledged

"Is that security program you two were working on finished?" Tron asked

The two looked to each other and smiled "It's finished alright" Cid said

"Great! Let's try it out" Tron insisted. Ludwig passed the disc to the much taller Cid and he in turn inserted it into the computer. "Analyzing" Tron's voice said "Transferring data files… there all done download complete. The new security system id up and running"

"Yes! I knew we could do it!" Cid exclaimed as he and Ludwig started shaking each other's hand

"All it took was a little bit of brain power" Ludwig said

"Say did one of you say you were looking for Merlin?" Tron asked

"Nope but he was" Cid said as he turned over to Arthur "C'mere kid. Come meet the last member of the restoration Committee" Cid waved and Arthur came forth while Archimedes flew off his shoulder. Arthur stood before the computer and Cid put his arms on Arthur's shoulders "Tron this here's the new kid. He's looking for Merlin he's his student"

"I see" Tron responded "Is he my new user friend?"

"Yep" Cid nodded

"Hello new friend, my name is Tron"

"I'm Arthur"

"Well let me find Merlin for you"

"You can do that?"

"With the new security system I can" Cid winked at Ludwig who shot him a thumbs up "Ah here he is. He's back at his home in the borough"

"Oh I have to get going, he's probably waiting for me right now to take the test!" Arthur said as he ran off and Archimedes soon followed.

"See ye kid" Cid waved and called off as he left him with Ludwig and Tron.

Arthur sprinted out of the computer room and ran under a desk Ben and Lon were carrying and they almost lost their balance as he went under. Arthur ran out of the study, through the halls, out of the castle and ran all the way back into town with Archimedes behind him. He ran up to Merlin's house slammed open the door "I'm here Merlin!" he cried out.

Everyone in the room stared wide eyed at him including Merlin who for some reason was holding his bag.

"OH well I see that. What seems to be the matter lad?" he asked concerned

"Well I'm here for the test. I thought you were looking for me all this morning, everyone was saying you were running around"

"Oh that" Merlin lightly chuckled "Well that's because I'm uh I'm… I'm going away"

Arthur was shocked and starred at the wizard with his jaw dropped "Going away what do you mean?"

"Yes Merlin, you didn't say anything to me" Archimedes said

"That is because I'm going alone. Yen Sid has called a meeting and I am inclined to go"

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so, not if we act quick enough" Merlin said and then looked at the look of concern on the boy's face "But it's nothing to concern yourself with lad. Stay here, have fun and remember study" he said with a smile. He then picked a book out of his bag "I picked this up from the study room, I thought perhaps it might give you an idea of our next lesson"

Arthur looked at the book which read "Of light, Darkness and the heart by Ansem"

Merlin then looked over at the only other people in the room Aerith and Leon.

"Now take care of yourselves while I'm gone" he said

"You got it" Leon said

"Do you know how long you'll be?" Aerith asked in a melancholy tone

"Sadly no dear, but I'm sure I'll be back before you know it" he said happily which cheered her up. Merlin then looked up to the ceiling "Goodbye ladies, I'll see you when I return" he waved

The gullwings then came down from above and flew around him

"Come back soon!" Rikku said

"Don't take too long" Paine said glumly

"Bring back any treasure you find" Yuna said.

"Of course, any I can find" Merlin said. He then turned to the floor where he saw Bodger, Luath and Tao looking up at him. "Well I'm sure you'd like to come with me, maybe get closer to home but trust me for now this is for the best" Luath then offered his paw "Why Luath this is the first time, you charmer" Merlin said as he shook the paw.

He then turned to Archimedes and Arthur and he reached out a hand to Arthur's shoulder "Don't worry lad, you'll be fine. And as for you Archimedes keep him out of trouble"

"Hmph, I've been doing it all along" the owl responded. Arthur then stepped forward and hugged Merlin. The wizard hugged him back and once that was done he made his way for the door.

He closed the door behind him and a voice called out to him "Didn't get your beard caught this time?" Merlin turned to see Cid looking at him with crossed arms. "You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye were ya?"

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, have been all morning" Merlin said as he walked forward and the two men stood before eachother "How did your program work?" the wizard asked

"Like a dream" the tech man responded.

"Good to hear" Merlin said

"Coulda used a little bit of magic for a kick thought" the two men shared a chuckle "Well tell me all about it when ya get back" Cid said as he walked past him

"Uh Cid" Merlin called his name and he stopped to listen "Look after the boy while I'm gone"

"You don't have to ask. I always have been" Cid said before he walked towards the house.

Fumes then descended from Merlin's robe and he took off like a rocket into the sky.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Comments/Reviews are appreciated**

**If you want a request to see specific Disney or Final Fantasy character leave a comment and I'll see what I can do**


End file.
